messangers of doom
by demeos
Summary: hey i removed my first story well be caused it sucked but o well you live you lurn here is a better shoot at it with the same char


The candles in the throne room burned low as four cloaked forms stood around the throne .a tall pale man siting in the onyx throne looked at each one of them as he spoke to them in a mono tone with no feeling in his cold voice "you are the best of the patrol groups in this kingdom and that is why we are sending you four to the realm of the living." The four looked at the man with no expression on there faces there dark cloaks making them look paler and there ghost white hair did not help there appearances. The man in the throne adjusted his black robes and spoke again "you are to investigate a man know only as Slade and if you find that he is anyway trying to find his way here dispose of him."

Sick smiles spread across there faces all of them expect for one who just stood emotionless and cold. The man in the throne looked at him oddly "does this task not suit you Demeos?"

He steps forward "your highness he is a weak human why should we waste our time on him."

The man slams his fist on the skull arm rest "because we need to set an example,let the living world know that we are to be feared, and you little ambassadors of doom will make an example of this human Slade." The four had there weapons at side the girl named phade wore her bow over shoulder and a quiver off her belt and the other girl bore a staff with a skull on the top and the young

man named rizzen had a huge black sword on his back some fifty inches long and the one know has demeos had a black long sword and a evil looking dagger some fifteen inches long. And three of them had long white hair and rizzen had his spiked. The man in the throne got up and walked over to a black onyx arch way and opened a portal and stepped aside "go now my young warriors strike fear into them" All four of them jump into the flaming portal

Robin road down the street on his motorcycle looking for anything out of place from gang movements too anything odd then a rock hit the front of his bike sending him flying, he rolled and came up on his feet pulling the staff out "show your self Tara" he runs back the ally to find Tara hanging by her neck her body was fine all but a thin red line across her neck. Robins all most puked then after he got under control he pulls out the com link and says coldly "titans there is something you need to see." The rest of the team stood around the girl hanging there. Robin spoke "she bleed to death then they hung her here" raven said coldly "i would like to shake there hands, i could not have done a better job myself" Cyborg just shook his head and starfire had fainted. They walked around trying to find clues but nothing no fibers no dna no nothing clean just a dead Tara swing in the breeze from that lamp pole. BB took it the hardest he sat at her feet asking himself why and who could do such a thing.

Robin walked over to her and looked at her chest "the Slade sigh its gone" he points it out"

Cy shrugged "maybe she got on Slade's bad side" Robin shook his head "to unlike Slade it is to clean" BB called"look at this" there was a black arrow shaft sticking out of a soled cement wall. Robin tried to pull it out "no good its in there good guys" raven stepped up"let me try"

just as she metal touches it she gets knocked to the ground as her powers flu back at her

she now lay on the ground holding her head in her hands "that thing is evil pure evil" a arrow comes screaming through the air and hits Tara's body in the chest where the Slade emblem had been and the body lights of fire not just any fire this was white hot fire and it destroyed the body in seconds . Robin looked up to see an female outline standing on the ledge and with out a word he wiped a throwing star at her and she lost her foot and fall some to the pavement below. The team rushes over to it expecting to see a splat but the body was unharmed but not breathing and she felt cold so they picked her up and took her back to the tower for a better look at her.

The titans where unaware that there pairs of glowing red eyes watched them as they took the fourth member of there team away.

Phade woke up just wearing her knee high boots and the tight black leather pants and the tight black and red shirt. Her gloves were gone along with her black cloak and the bow and the empty quiver hung at her side. She walked back and forth and then she stopped and held her temples and smiled.

Kara's eyes lite up "she is in" rizzen smiled and demeos shrugged "i guess this means its time for me to employ my talents" Kara just pushes her white hair back from her eyes "why do you think we brought you for, your good looks" with a puff of black smoke he was gone and standing outside the titans tower, he wraps him self in shadow making him invisible then walks to the door. Starfire came flying out with a bag of trash and demeos slips into the door before it shuts. Demeos made his way through the floors and rooms feeling Phades impaluse getting stronger and stronger. He comes to a door and sees a large half human half metal man right up in her face yelling at her. Demeos smiles and thinks to himself "you don't scare her" he phases through the wall and slams the big man against the wall. The girl does not flinch "its about damn time" and she starts to put on the cloak when robin comes rushing in only to be stopped at the point of a sword "walk the other way." A portal opens and a small built girl with long flowing white hair stepped through her black robes hanging loosely on her small frame, robin was entranced by her. She moved across the room and stood by demeos and looked at robin "this the one you said would know where to find this Slade?" Robins eyes widened as demeos grabbed hold of him and spun him around and slammed him down into the chair. The small white haired girl looked robin in the eyes an smile warmly "your going to feel a pinch" just then another young man walked though the portal "why bother with him lets kill them and be done with it" The one called phade only smiled and demeos turned to face him "rizzen, i think it is best to leave Kara do what she feels is best" The spiked haired male only laughed and lend on the wall as The one called Kara began searching his brain for information.

Raven's room's door hissed and she swept out and walked down the hall to see how the integration was going, she much rather would have handled but cyborg had won the coin toss. She made her way to the room but stopped when she saw a black cape hanging out of the door she ran back the other way to find starfire or bb but it was to late starfire walked into the room and her hello friends and captive was cut short by her hitting the floor with a thud. Raven slowly turned around to see beast boy grabbed from the hall and drug into the room. She was the only one left it was up to her but if she tried anything her friends might wind up like Tara hanging in an ally way. Having considered all her possible options she put her hands on top of her head and walked into the room. She was shocked to find robin being metal searched and the others tied up and siting in the cell. A young man walked over to her and began tieing her up with a odd that of rope that seemed to drain her powers "a wise choice" Raven could only look at the floor in shame. After they were done with robin the spiky haired male tossed him into the cell and locked the door. All for of them stood in the small room talking back an forth in an odd language and the name Slade was mentioned more then a few times. the young man with the spiked hair seemed all to willing to kill them at any time, while the one called Kara talked with the long haired male. After a few moments of talking the small girl roughly built like raven walked over to the cell door and spoke clean English "we have decided to let you go , if you help us in tracking down a Slade." robin snapped back "why do you need to find him?" The male with the short spiked hair stepped forward "just put it this way , he found his way on to the wrong person's shit list" Robin looked at the other titans for there input and they were willing to work with them to find Slade, what other choice did they have.

p.s please review an tell me what you think.


End file.
